A Werewolf and a Vampire
by CharlieBoneFan
Summary: AU. Danny is a werewolf and Sam is a vampire. They meet and sparks instantly fly, but will they be together even though they are mortal enemies. They might, however, settle their differences to defeat their common enemy, Vlad, who is after Sam and revenge. A Challenge by t-rex989.
1. The New Girl

**This story is a challenge from t-rex989, who also helped me with a lot of ideas. Trex-989 was a big help, so let's give them a round of applause. (Clapping!)**

**Ages: Danny-18 and Sam-17**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

Sam's POV

My name is Samantha Manson, but I like to be called Sam. I live on my own, and I am rich. I just moved to a town named Amity Park. I like to move from place to place and not stay in the same place for too long. I am goth, a vegetarian, and seventeen years old. I am going to start my senior year of high school tomorrow morning. The school I'm going to is called Casper High. One more thing… I am a vampire. I haven't been a vampire for very long, maybe twenty five years now.

_Flashback…_

_I was walking through my hometown's park around midnight, my favorite time to go out. The moon was full and glowing brightly. I looked up to see hundreds of stars and bats flying against the black of the night. I was walking down the path when I heard a twig snap behind me. I spun around to see nothing but trees, so I quickened my pace towards home. I was a little frightened. Suddenly out of nowhere a pale skinned man with black horn shaped hair and red eyes ran in front of me. He looked like a blur when he ran. He smiled at me with pearl white teeth and…fangs? I turned around and ran the opposite direction. The man blocked my path and grabbed my shoulders. "Hello, my dear" he said._

"_Stay away from me" I snapped at him while trying to get away. He looked at me like what I said hurt his feelings, I frowned at his action._

"_You will be mine" he said seductively. I squirmed in his grasp. He started to lean forward, pushing my head towards his. His mouth opened and he closed the gap between us biting my neck in the process. He was sucking the blood out of me. He was a vampire._

"_Help!" I screamed into the cool night. My vision started to blur and I saw spots. I heard footsteps running towards us. The man stopped biting me, and he looked at me. My eyes grew heavy and closed._

"_By the way, my name is Vlad" he said. That was the last thing I heard before I went unconscious._

_Four days later…_

_I woke up with a start. I was in an enclosed box. I pounded on the lid and shouted for someone to let me out. Nobody came. I continued pounding on the lid until it cracked. I pulled away some boards and when I did dirt started falling through the hole. I clawed my way through the earth until I broke through and felt air. I pushed myself out to find myself in a graveyard in the middle of the night. I looked around a spotted a small grave stone behind me. It read:_

_Samantha Manson_

_Beloved Daughter and Granddaughter_

_19**-19**_

_I was shocked. I sat down and stared at the grave. I pinched myself, slapped myself, and closed my eyes then opened them to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I apparently wasn't. I looked at my body and saw that my skin was pale. There was a nearby lake, so I walked over to it and looked in. I didn't see my reflection. I fell down on to my butt and cried, then and there I realized that my heart wasn't beating. I somehow knew that I was now a vampire._

…_End of Flashback._

I have learned to live with being a vampire. I don't feed off of humans, but I do feed off of animals, that's why I say that I am a vegetarian. I can run really fast, I'm strong, I have the power to transform into a bat, and I can be in the sun for short amounts of time.

Danny's POV

My name is Daniel Fenton, but everyone calls me Danny. I live in Amity Park and I am eighteen years old. Our town is full of mysterious beings like vampires and werewolves. I am one of the werewolves. My mother's side of the family is descended from them. People don't usually change into werewolves even if they have werewolf genes unless vampires are around. I first discovered that I was a werewolf when I was fifteen years old. Vampires have been coming and going ever since then. None of them cause harm to humans, so I can't harm them. I still hate their guts though. I mean what kind of being drinks the blood out of creatures. I am really strong, and I can run as fast as a vampire in my wolf form. Nobody knows that I am a werewolf except for my parents, sister, other werewolves, and my best friend, Tucker. My mother, sister, and I are some of a few werewolves in town. Some other werewolves are kids in my grade named Dash, Kwan, Star, and Paulina. They turned into werewolves along with me when an invasion of vampires came to town, but we beat them easily. Vampires and Werewolves are mortal enemies. Vampires suck blood out of people, and they are dead for all eternity. We werewolves find that disgusting and wrong. Hence forth we try to stop it, so we become enemies. Some vampires are not all bad because they don't kill humans, but rogue ones do. Across the globe are numerous wolf packs, some of them try to stop rogue vampires and protect the humans. Others don't really care so much. My pack, here in Amity Park, protects the humans.

_At Casper High…_

Today in English class, first period, I heard that there is a new girl going to join us tomorrow. I'm not very popular, so I try to make friends when I can. Tomorrow, I will introduce myself to her.

_The next day…_

"Today we have a new student joining us" Mr. Lancer said. He looked through the door and motioned his hand for someone to come in. A girl with black hair in a half pony in a green hair tie, amethyst eyes, purple lipstick, black bracelets, combat boots, a black crop tank top with a purple oval in the middle, purple leggings, and a black and green plaid skirt walked in the room. She was breath taking. "This is Samantha Manson, and she will be with us until graduation. Do you have anything to say Samantha?"

"Yeah, call me Sam" she said.

"Okay Sam, you can take a seat behind Mr. Fenton" Mr. Lancer said pointing in my direction. I didn't know what to do, so I waved. She walked towards me. I froze as her arm brushed mine as she passed. Her skin was cold but soft, and it sent shivers down my spine.

Sam's POV

I sat down in my seat and quietly listened to Mr. Lancer talk. I answered a few questions, when asked, but besides that the class went pretty slow. I already knew most of the stuff that we were learning, considering the fact that I have been going to high school for a while now. I didn't pay much attention to it; I was mainly focusing on the back of the boy's head in front of me. He was cute when I looked at him on the way to my seat. I studied his hair's features until the bell rung, and he stood up. I sighed and stood up as well. Before I could walk to leave the class, he turned around and looked at me with a goofy grin. "Hi, my name is Danny" the boy said holding out his hand.

"Hi" I replied while grabbing his hand and shaking it. His smile faded and his emotion looked neutral. His eyes scanned me up and down then he looked at my hand, still holding his, before shaking his head and smiling again.

"Do you want me to show you to your classes" he asked.

"Sure, I'd love that."

"Okay let's go." He tightened his grip on my hand and dragged me out of the class room. He led me to my next class and went to his own. When the period was over, nobody was nice enough, like Danny, to greet me. As I walked through the door and into the hallway, my arm was grabbed by a hand. I turned my body to face the person holding my arm to see none other than Danny. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm taking you to your next class" Danny said. He let go of my arm and grabbed my hand instead. I would have blushed right then and there, but my blood wasn't warm to make my face red. Throughout the rest of the day, Danny greeted me outside of each of my classrooms. He even let me sit by him a lunch. We talked about our likes and dislikes most of the time, but I knew that we became fast friends.

Danny's POV

I was sitting on my bed thinking about the new girl, Sam. She was nice, smart, and pretty. I couldn't think of any flaws that she had. The only thing that made me have second thoughts about being her friend was that she had cold pale skin. Vampires always had cold pale skin. She didn't look like one. She didn't have visible fangs, she didn't show signs of trying to resist biting a human, her eyes weren't red, and she ate human food. Anyone could be a vampire but just because they had some similar features didn't mean I had to accuse them of being a monster. Sam is just goth so she probably doesn't like the sun, and she could have a low body temperature. Yeah, that had to be it.

**A/N: Ask any questions if you're confused?**


	2. Common Wolves

Danny's POV

After I came to my decision about Sam being goth and not a vampire. I heard a howl. I could tell by the howl that it was one of the members of my pack. I ran down the stairs and yelled to my dad that I had some business to attend to. He understood what I meant. I ran out the front door and down steps of Fenton Works. The howl was coming from the park. I ran there quickly and looked for other members of my pack. I saw my sister, Jazz, in her wolf form along with Dash. My sister's wolf form was long and lean. Her fur was a rusty red color like our mom's, but long instead of short. Dash was more bulky and muscular with sandy colored fur. They were both snarling at a figure standing over a body. I looked around and saw no one in the area, so I jumped into the air and transformed into my werewolf form. I landed on all fours. My fur was all black with one white fur stripe going across my sides. The moon made my fur shine. I ran up to both Dash and Jazz. "What's going on here?" I snarled.

"Vlad, we can't let him get away again. He just killed this poor old man" Jazz snarled back pointing to the figure on the ground with her nose. I looked down then up at the silhouette against the moon. The air around it and the body reeked of Vlad's scent. I growled at the figure, Vlad. Vlad's red eyes shone like a star and his fangs glistened in the moonlight. Blood ran down his face. He turned around and ran after our eyes met.

"Don't let him get away" I growled to them. We started running after his blur of a figure. He was fast because he just drank some blood but we're fast too. Vlad was our main enemy in this town. There were a couple other vampires, but they never killed a human before. Vlad always killed humans every chance he got. He was a murderer. We have been chasing him ever since he came here about four years ago. Yeah that's a long time I know, but he is a sneaky one. The members of my pack would kill him in his human form if we could, but nobody has ever seen his face. He doesn't wear a mask, but he always hunts in the night which doesn't give off enough light to see his face clearly. I focused back on Vlad and sped up. I lunged at him, but he turned to the right. I missed and went face first into a tree. When I got up, I saw a bat flying in the night sky. I knew that we failed again at catching Vlad.

Sam's POV

_At Casper High…_

It was lunch period, but I didn't see Danny anywhere. I was sitting at the table that we sat at yesterday, but nobody was there. I must have looked like a dork sitting by myself. I didn't know what to do, so I just focused on my lunch food. On my tray I had tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwich. After I was turned into a vampire, I refused to drink blood, so I ate human food. The human food didn't taste great, but it wasn't bad. I could live with the taste. I couldn't, however, live on human food, so I gave into drinking animal blood. I was use to the taste of human food now, so it was a good cover up to hide that fact that I am a vampire. After I ate half of my tray of food, I saw Danny walk into the cafeteria with an African American kid. "Hey Danny, where were you?" I asked.

"Sorry, I was at the library trying to finish typing up a report that's due next period" Danny said. He just stared at me afterwards and gave me a lopsided grin. I smiled back then looked away by instinct for if I blushed. I started that habit when I was human. I didn't have to look away now, but it was my instinct. I looked back at him when the colored kid cleared his throat. "Oh, this is my best friend, Tucker."

"Hi" Tucker said holding out his hand like Danny did when he introduced himself.

"Hi" I said shaking his hand firmly then letting go. "I didn't see you here yesterday."

"I was sick" Tucker said. I looked at him while he spoke then back at Danny. Tucker looked back and forth from me to Danny to me and back to Danny. He coughed something, but I didn't quite catch it. It sounded sort of like 'lovebirds'. Danny didn't seem to notice, but I looked at Tucker. He looked away like he didn't do anything, so I let it go. They left me but came back with a tray each.

"So Sam, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Nasty Burger with me and Tucker to grab an ice cream?" Danny asked.

"Sure, I'd love to" I replied.

"Do you know where it's at?" Tucker questioned. I tried to process what Tucker said, then realize that I didn't know where it was at. I felt embarrassed now.

"No, can you wait for me in front of the school?" I said.

"Yeah, we'd be happy to" Danny piped up.

"Great see you then" I said and stood up and started walking towards the doors to the cafeteria, clutching my books tightly to my chest. I glanced back over my shoulders to see Tucker and Danny looking in my direction and back to my seat. They must not have seen me take my tray up. To be honest, I used my vampire speed to dump it quickly while they were getting theirs. I waved to them and winked. The bell rung and they snapped out of their confused trance. I continued out the door and to my next class.

Danny's POV

I was waiting outside of the school just like Sam requested. I stood there for about five minutes until I saw Tucker and Sam talking about something then bust up laughing. I felt my fists clench at my sides. I didn't like the way Sam and Tucker were together having a good time. I couldn't be jealous, could I? No way, I couldn't be, I just met her yesterday. They reached me and I smiled. "Let's go" I said grabbing Sam's hand and leading her away from Tucker and towards the Nasty Burger.

"Hey, wait up" Tucker shouted at us. I looked down at Sam. I was a probably half a foot taller than her. She was quietly letting me drag her along while she tried to keep up. She was definitely not a vampire, she was really slow. We finally made it to the Nasty Burger when I heard a wolf howl. I heard it and tensed up but realized that it was a regular wolf. Beside me I felt and saw Sam tense up too. She quickly relaxed though when she noticed I tensed up too. Her face brightened up like she came up with an idea and huge smile formed on her face. She looked up at me with shining curious eyes.

"Are there wolves around here?" she asked.

"Sure, all kinds" I said gazing into her eyes. I noticed her eyes grow a bit dull when I answered.

"What specific kinds?" she said slowly and cautiously.

"Um let's see there are, common grey and red wolves, occasionally there are eastern timber wolves, and other kinds" I said listing off wolf types in the area but without thinking I said the last part nonchalantly.

"Cool, wolves are night time lovers like me. I don't like the day that much. I can put up with it when I have to though" Sam said beaming. "Now, I'm ready for some ice cream."

**A/N: Yeah, Tucker is in the story and he is also 18 like Danny. Please review.**


	3. New Bait

Sam's POV

I had a really good time with Danny and Tucker today. After we got some ice cream, they showed me around town. We went to the Town Hall, Library, and Mall. After the tour of the town, they said that the mayor's name was Mr. Masters. Nobody knew his first name because he thought that that was private. We all agreed that that is suspiciously weird. The guys walked me home afterwards. I live in a huge house that looks like a small apartment building. The part that sticks out to me the most about today is when Danny told me about the wolves. I never knew what I could feed off of until then. I could go out to the woods and find a wolf to snack on. I would set off tonight hopefully, but I would need a cloak and hood to cover my face if anyone saw me. I always carried one around just for these matters, luckily.

_That night…_

I pulled on my hooded cloak and trekked to the woods. I could instantly smell a wolf. My instincts kicked in so I ran in the direction the scent was coming from. I slowed down once the scent got overwhelming. I hid behind a tree and looked around it to see a lonely wolf that looked like it was injured. Perfect. I jumped into the air and attacked. The wolf yelped and tried to turn its neck and bite me, but I was out of reach. We tossed and turned on the ground until I finally got a good hold off it and chomped down on its neck. The blood tasted warm and metallic as I covered my throat and tongue. The wolf was whimpered the whole time then let out a small howl before it went limp. To my left I heard a rustle in the bushes. My hood fell down from the struggle, so I yanked it up and over my head. The air smelled like wet dog. I knew something wasn't right, I have never smelled wet dog since I was human. A huge wolf like creature jumped out from behind the bushes, a werewolf. The werewolf was long, lean, had rusty red fur, and it was short furred. I saw one once before but it never growled at me before like this one. It sounded angry. "What have we told your kind before?" a ghost like voice said in my head. The werewolf just stood and glared at me.

"Um, clean up after we're done?" I said to no one.

"Wrong answer so show me your face, vampire" the voice commanded. The werewolf started baring its fangs.

"Who are you again?"

"I'm one of the leaders of my pack, my name is Maddie" it snarled. When the voice answered my question, I knew exactly who it was coming from. The werewolf was using telepathy.

"Oh, well I'm new here, so can you tell me the rules?" I asked sweetly to the she-wolf.

"They are: No killing humans. Don't tell any human that you are a vampire. Tell me or any other werewolf who you are. And lastly, no killing wild wolves" she growled in my head and lunged at me. I darted to the side and started to run. Everything went by me like a blur as I ran. In the distance I heard a howl. This one was different from the one I heard earlier; it was more human like. Behind me I heard more voices join with Maddie's. They were asking a lot of questions. I turned around to see three more behind Maddie. One was like Maddie but with longer fur. Another one had all short black fur, and the last one had long sandy fur. From what I could understand in the conversation running in my mind, the long rusty furred one's name was Jazz. The short black furred one's name was Kwan and the long sandy furred one was Star. They all were hot on my heels. They weren't even giving me a second chance to try and follow the rules. I decided that it was time to escape, so I ran faster. Once I thought I got a good distance between us, I looked back to see only three wolves. Star was missing from the group. My focus wasn't on where she went, so I focused my attention on the path in front of me. Up ahead I saw a river; it was fairly wide. I knew I could make it if I jumped. As I picked up a little more speed, Star appeared next to the river in front of me. I couldn't slow down now. She raced forward. I raced forward too then jumped when she was a foot in front of me. I felt like I was in slow motion as I glided through the air. Star knew what was happening, so she turned her neck around and tried to bite me. Her teeth grazed the back of my foot, and there were no words to describe the stinging sensation I felt. I landed a few feet away from where I jumped and tripped. My foot gave out on me on the landing. The four werewolves joined together again and kept racing towards me. I got up quickly and continued for the rushing water with a small limp. I made it to the edge and jumped. I felt the emotion of another slow motion moment. One the other side, I turned around and looked at the wolves. They scanned the bank of the river then caught my eye. I felt dread as they each jumped over the water like I did. I sprinted towards a small clearing in my line of sight stumbling over my own two feet.

"We can't let this one get away like Vlad did" Jazz said frustrated. I froze at her words and stopped in my tracks, right in the clearing. They all took that as an opportunity to surround me. The longer I stood there the more they inched towards me. Finally, Kwan lunged at me. He must have been the strongest because he was holding me down with little effort.

"Tell us your name and show us your face" Kwan growled with an Asian accent.

"Not unless you tell me who you were talking about that got away" I growled back trying not to show my fear. Kwan looked surprised that I didn't look scared even though I was terrified on the inside. Star walked up beside him and nodded.

"Fine, his name is Vlad. He is a vampire the keeps killing humans and disobeying the rules around here" Star explained through telepathy.

"I know him and the feeling" I mumbled.

"What did you just say?" Maddie said towering over me, considering the fact that I was on my back with two front paws standing on my arms.

"I said that I know him and the feeling" I hissed showing my fangs, which I don't really do unless I drink blood.

"Don't get your fangs in a twist" Kwan taunted.

"Watch out buster. I can bite your leg you know" I threatened.

"Don't even think about it. Now tell us about how you know Vlad, so we can decide how to kill you" Maddie commanded.

"He created me on accident. He about killed me but got scared away when someone started running towards us once I screamed for help. Since he didn't finish killing me, I turned into a vampire. Ever since that day, I've seen him a few times. He wants me to be his mate. I hate his guts" I explained venomously.

"You know what, we will let you go, but we're going to keep an eye on you. You may go now" Maddie said. Star, Kwan, and Jazz looked at her with confused expressions but once Kwan didn't let me go. Maddie barked at him. He jumped back and let me go. I ran away as fast as I could then turned into a bat. I reached my house and turned back into a human. My foot was burning so I applied some ointment. I was tired afterwards, and scared, so I fell asleep quickly.

_Back in the forest…_

"Mom, why did you let that vampire go? She broke the rules" Jazz whined.

"We'll use her as bait to catch Vlad. She obviously doesn't know that Vlad is here, so he might learn that she is" Maddie explained her plan.

"That's a great plan, but how are we supposed to keep an eye on her? She was wearing a hood and cloak; we don't know what she looks like. The only thing we can follow is her scent, but we can only follow in are werewolf forms. We can't just go out in public in our wolf forms, people will see us" Star complained.

"Well, we can use her name" Maddie growled.

"You let her go before she could give us her name" Kwan pointed out.

"Ugh, your right. We'll just have to give Dash, Paulina, and Danny our best description of her. Danny mainly, he is a great tracker, he is the strongest, fastest, and smartest of us all. He does have the most werewolf genes and the longest bloodline then everyone in our pack. Hopefully, he'll find her.

Danny's POV

I heard a howl earlier from my mom, but she only needed three others to join her on a chase. By the time I ran out to the woods, three others beat me there. I went back home afterwards and fell asleep. I woke up three hours earlier from my mom shaking me. "Five more minutes" I grumbled and rolled onto my side.

"Danny this is important. We might have a way to catch Vlad and finish him off" my mom whispered into my ear. After I heard that I bolted straight up.

"What, how?" I said shaking my mom by the shoulders. I couldn't wait to kill that monster. My favorite thing to do was kill vampires.

"Well last night, we chased this new vampire girl that broke some rules. She said that Vlad created her by accident, and he wants her to be his mate now. We don't know what she looks like or what her name is, but we do know what she smells like and about how tall she is. We could use her as bait" my mom summarized.

"Great, so what does she smell like and her height?" I asked.

"Jazz, Kwan, Star, and I figured that she smells like mixed fresh vegetables and fresh air. She is about four to five to seven inches shorter than you. Oh, and Star grazed the back of her foot with her teeth, so the girl has a slight limp."

"Okay, well I'll start searching tomorrow. When we find them, can we kill them both?"

"Sure, we can sweetie."

**A/N: Maddie hates vampires a lot and I tried to match the werewolves' fur with what their hair looks like. Flame or review.**


	4. Too Late

Danny's POV

I was walking to English class with Sam on my left side and Tucker on my right. Neither of us were talking. It was like there was heavy atmosphere of tension. Earlier before school started, Sam invited us over to her house to hang out. Tucker and I agreed. Ever since this morning, she has been quiet. I also noticed that Sam walked with a small limp. I was getting worried about what my mom said, so I decided to ask her about it. "Sam, what happened to your foot?" I asked.

"Oh, I was going down the stairs in my house, and I missed the step. My ankle twisted as I went down the steps on my butt. Nothing too serious" she smiled and let out a chuckle. Her laugh always made me feel better, so I laughed too. We kept on walking down the hall until we made it to Mr. Lancer's room. I let Tucker go in first, then Sam. As I watched Sam go into the room, I noticed all of the guys looking at her with drool coming out of their mouths. Sam looked uncomfortable and…sad? My blood started to boil, so I stormed into the room. Sam just stood in front of the teacher's desk staring at the students.

"What are you staring at? You all look like idiots, just gawking at a pretty girl. Wipe the drool off your face when you're done too, okay?" I yelled throughout the class room. I blushed when Sam looked at me and nodded. She continued to proceed to her seat. Every guy in the room looked angry at me, but I didn't care. Mr. Lancer walked into the room two minutes after my outburst.

"Mr. Fenton, please stay after school today. You have received an hour of detention for your little outburst. Everyone else, I except you all to stop focusing all of your attention on Miss Manson and put it to use on you work. Read chapter five through seven in Moby Dick by next week" Mr. Lancer said as he sat down. Everyone groaned.

"How did you know about my outburst? You weren't even in the room" I asked in disbelief to Mr. Lancer.

"Mr. Fenton, I bet all of the teachers in the whole school heard you" he finished before grading some papers. I blushed again and started doing the assignment. The only reason I did that though was because I was in love with a girl I meet a few days ago and I didn't want to see anything to happen to her.

Sam's POV

I was at my house on my bed thinking about English class today. Danny shouted to the whole class to stop looking at me. Yes, it was uncomfortable under everyone's eyes, but he didn't have to do that for me. I was about to yell at them myself. He also called me pretty and got detention because of me. Was he jealous of that all the boys were looking at me? Or was he just being a good friend? Either way, I felt all tingly inside. I looked at the clock on the wall. Tucker should be here any minute, unlike Danny who still had forty-five minutes of detention. Just as I got up to go wait downstairs, the doorbell rang. I rushed down the stairs with supernatural speed and grabbed the doorknob. I turned the brass knob and saw the techno-geek standing at my doorstep.

"Come in" I said with a welcoming gesture.

"Wow, this is a big house" Tucker said admiring the interior.

"Not really. It doesn't have an arcade, indoor and outdoor pool, or library like my old house. It only has a bowling alley and movie theatre" I smiled. Tucker looked at me, the color draining on his face before he fainted. "Oh my gosh, Tucker!" I shrieked. I got down onto my hands and knees and sat him up. He was pretty light, so I carried him to the couch and laid him down on the black cushions. Tucker didn't show any signs of waking up, so using a little of my vampire strength, I slapped him on the cheek. He jolted up and put his hand to the cheek I slapped.

"Hey! What was that for!?" Tucker shouted.

"You deserved it; I don't like having an unconscious teenage boy in my living room. My parents would freak out if they saw you in that state. Besides nobody faints over hearing how big a house is" I shouted adding in a lie so that it didn't seem like I was living alone.

"Sorry, but I've never seen a house this big before. Where are your parents anyway?" Tucker asked.

"They're on a business trip. I'm here by myself for a few days" I lied.

"Cool, I wish that I was that lucky."

"Come on, I'll show you around."

_After Tucker left…_

I was sitting in the kitchen thinking about Danny. He was supposed to show up an hour ago after detention, but he didn't. I got up and headed upstairs when the doorbell rang. I sighed and walked to the door. I looked through peep hole and saw nothing but black hair and blue eyes. My frown grew longer. I yanked on the doorknob to come face to face with Danny. "What do you want?" I scolded as I stared daggers at him.

"Sam, let me explain, please" Danny pleaded.

"Fine, you have ten seconds, starting now" Sam said.

"Okay, umm, I wanted to come here a little later, so we could spend time alone" Danny quickly explained. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I studied his face to see if he was lying, but it looked like he was telling the truth. I didn't want him to believe that I had forgiven him so easily, so I slapped him hard on the cheek. His head flew the side and a red hand print formed on his cheek. He slowly turned his head back to the position it was and raised his hand gently to the red patch.

"Um, ouch" Danny said looking at me bewildered.

"Um that was for being late and not telling me you were going to come later," I said staring into his blue eyes then kissing him on his injured cheek "but that was for being sweet."

"Can I come in then?" Danny asked me with a big grin on his face.

"Sure, but next time you want to just hang out without Tucker, just tell me. Got it?"

"Yeah. Got it." He stepped through the doorway and closed the door behind him. I looked at him. He had a wild look in his eye that made me want to keep my distance. I took a step backwards. He took a few steps forward so that our bodies were almost touching. Since he was a half a foot taller than me, he had to look down on me. I could feel his breath on my face. I shuddered. Danny slowly leaned down, and I slowly leaned up. Before our lips could meet, he put his lips next to my ear.

"I hear that you have a bowling alley. Tucker told me by the way if you're asking. I'll race ya, he told me where it is" he said before dashing down the hallway and around the corner.

"Jerk" I huffed. After I finished my pouting, I walked in the direction that Danny took off. I found him scanning the balls to see which one he liked. He picked one with a mixture of black, white, and neon green color. I just picked a dark purple. We set up the frames and begun our game. "So Danny, I was wondering how old are you?"

"I'm eighteen" Danny said while focusing on the pins, in front of him, down the lane.

"I'm seventeen if you were wondering." Danny's ball made a loud crack when it came in contact with the pins, after I finished talking. "Did you really mean what you said in English?"

"What did I say?"

"You said that I was pretty" I reminded him. He blushed a deep red and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Yeah, you're smart too" Danny whispered under his breath.

"Really? I think you're pretty smart and handsome yourself" I said staring into his shiny pools of blue that are eyes. By instinct, I turned away again. After our confessions, our bowling game went by quickly and quietly. Danny won, but I didn't care. I was sad because I realized that I was starting to fall in love with someone I couldn't be with. We sat and watched a horror movie before Danny had to leave. During the movie, he did cheesy things like stretch and put his arm behind me, but I didn't mind. I liked those kinds of things. He left a few minutes after the movie and gave me a goodbye hug then kiss on the cheek. I could tell he liked me too. I couldn't let him fall for me, but I think I was too late.

Danny's POV

I left Sam's house even though I didn't want to, but I promised my mom that I would search for that new rouge vampire. My mom decided to help search with me, but I declined her offer. I decided that the search would start in the wood where the one wolf was killed. Where the rouge broke the rules and was discovered. I made it to the dead corpse and sniffed it. There was a strong earthly smell mixed with fresh veggies and fruit. That must be the scent. I followed it until it reached the river and went across. I made a high jump and landed on the other side. On that side I continued until a small clearing came into my sight. In the clearing the scent was strong but a little stronger on the other side. It must have been the way she ran after my mom let her go. Two minutes in that direction, the scent went up into the sky. She must have turned into a bat. I had to keep moving forward, so I jumped off of trees and into the air every so often to make sure I was on the right trail. The scent led to a street filled with people. I couldn't continue to see which house the vampire went into until the streets were empty. I had to wait and watch. I couldn't hold the search off for another day or the smell would go stale. After half an hour I was getting tired. I saw a few people with the physical description my mom gave me, but I couldn't get close enough to them to smell them. On the block were a few houses but there was no point on relying on those when the trail could go over those houses and to the next street. Tomorrow was a weekend, so I could stay up as long as I needed. I fell asleep an hour into waiting though. I woke up in my human form and reverted back to wolf form to test the air. The trail was stale, so we were at a dead end again. I failed my pack.

**A/N: Finally a Sam and Danny moment, right? Come on I know you're all thinking it. Don't be shy just tell me what you think. Oh and Sam was sad at first because she wishes she could get in a relationship with a guy but doesn't want to because she'll have to leave again, when the time comes.**


	5. That Sickening Feeling

Danny's POV

_Three days later…_

Sam, Tucker, and I hung out on the weekend. We did all sorts of things like going to the movies, going to the park, spending time at Sam's house, and going to the carnival. I also looked for the rouge vampire's scent, on my own time, but everywhere I went that didn't have people around, the scent wasn't stale, but it was weak. It was as if the vampire was sick. But alas, the weekend ended and school begins again. I was outside the front doors of the school waiting for Tucker. I saw his red beret in the distance and ran up to him. "Where have you been?" I asked. We were going to be late for class if didn't hurry up.

"I slept in late and then I was waiting for Sam outside of her house" Tucker explained. Again I felt jealous. Maybe I should wait for Sam at her house?

"Where is Sam?"

"I don't know. She never came outside when she usually does, so I left."

"What!? You left her there without even checking on her to make sure she was okay? She could have broken her leg or something" I said flabbergasted. Tucker took in what I said and slapped his forehead.

"How could I be so stupid?" he exclaimed.

"Well, it's too late to go check on her now. We'll have to do it late" I concluded. With that I walked into the building leaving Tucker stand there thinking to himself. I made it to English and walked over to my desk. I sat down and looked at the board to see our class's assignment since we had a substitute. We had to write a paper that summarized the chapters we read last week. I sighed. I picked up my pencil and began writing. I was struggling to think of one. By the time I had four sentences written, I felt something stab me in the back. I looked over my shoulder to see a pencil's eraser pushing on my back. I looked up to see dull amethyst eyes staring at me and not the usual sparkling ones. I jumped in my seat. She wasn't in her seat when I walked in and nobody walked in after me except for Tucker.

"Hey Sam, where'd you come from?" I asked with a smile. She looked down at her desk, which had a completed summary on it, before answering.

"I was here the whole time, you must not have noticed" she answered tiredly. I studied her face. It was paler than usual and there were bags under her eyes. She didn't look good; she looked sick.

"Oh…Sam you don't look so good, maybe you should go to the nurse's office" I suggested with concern. She looked up at me and stared into my eyes. I stared back but only to notice that it looked like she was wearing contacts.

"No. No. I'm fine. See?" she said giving me a half-hearted smile.

"Sam, a lot of people don't like the nurse but if you don't feel good, then you should go."

"Danny, I'm fine." I nodded my head, accepting her answer.

"Are you wearing contacts?" She looked stunned when I said that.

"No! Why would you think that?" Sam hissed at me.

"Your eyes just look really shiny like when people wear contacts. Well anyway, how'd you get your summary done so quickly?"

"I already had a summary of the chapters in my mind, just in case Mr. Lancer gave us a quiz on it. He isn't here, so my summary wasn't put to waste" she said before pulling out a book and reading it.

"Yeah?" I whispered to myself. She stopped talking to me after that for the rest of class.

Sam's POV

_After school…_

I was lying in my bed, tired, and weak and it was almost midnight. I had trouble focusing on things, and standing up, my vision was blurry, and my powers were weakening. I hadn't eaten in days because I was a little scared of the werewolves. I didn't want to be hunted down again; they already said that they were going to watch me. I had to eat soon, or I would get too weak to do anything. Okay, this was it I had to hunt tonight. I slowly pulled the covers off me and crawled off of the mattress. The air felt crisp and cool as it swirled around my body. My noodle legs dragged me to the bathroom where I removed my purple contacts. My eyes shone blood red in the dim light. When I get blood in my system, they will become violet again. I left the bathroom and walked across my bedroom and to my closet. Inside on a hanger I grabbed my black cloak and slipped it on. The cloak swirled around me as I walked downstairs and out the door. I walked the whole way to the park, not using my super speed, so I wouldn't use up too much of the energy I had left. The park connected to a forest. I walked into it. I instantly smelled a raccoon nest when I entered through the trees. My enhanced hearing picked up rustling leaves straight ahead. I picked up speed and rushed to the source of the rustling. Up ahead I saw two glistening eyes in the moon light with a robber's mask surrounding them, a raccoon. I moved behind a tree and clawed my way up it. I reached a branch and rested on it. The raccoon hadn't noticed me yet. The branch creaked making the raccoon's ears straighten and swivel around. I took this as an opportunity and jumped off of the branch and onto the raccoon. It struggled at first then growled baring its fangs. I bared my fangs back at it then bite its neck. The blood was warm and it coated my throat and tongue with goodness. My strength was returning.

Danny's POV

I was outside in the forest lying on the ground in my wolf form. I was waiting for a sign to show that the rouge was still in town. I was giving up faith and hope that we would find her and use her as bait. My ears perked up when I heard a squeal. It sounded like a squeal of pain. I darted from side to side dodging the trees in my pathway to reach the source of the sound. I smelled freshly shed blood. I kept running until I reached a dead raccoon. Around the corpse, the scent of earth and fresh vegetables overwhelmed me. I recognized the scent instantly. I grew furious at the vampire I never even met and ran in the direction the vampire headed. As I ran the scent grew stronger and thicker. She was close. I kept running until I saw a dark hooded figure. It was hunched over a doe sucking on its neck. I stayed a fair distance away and downwind so that she wouldn't smell me. I quietly laid down and studied her thoroughly. She looked exactly the same as my mother described her. She was about five to seven inches shorter than me, skinny, and I could see a little bit of black hair sticking out from behind her hood. Her form stood up straight, and she whispered a quiet 'sorry' to the dead animal. Her voice was like an angel and familiar, even though she is a living nightmare. I couldn't get distracted now, so I slowly crept up behind her. My paws hit the ground and dodged all of the leaves and twigs in the way. She stood there silently not moving, so I kept proceeding forward. I was a few inches away from her by the time I opened my jaws up wide. I moved my mouth towards the back of her shin. By the time I clamped my jaws shut, she jerked her leg forward and spun around to face me. I forgot to not breathe, so she must have felt my breath on her skin. The shadow covering her face made it impossible to see what she looked like, but I could see red sparkling eyes looking into mine. "Leave me alone, I didn't do anything wrong! Look, I'm sorry that I killed that wolf, but I was new here and didn't know the rules" that all so familiar voice said frustrated.

"I don't listen or take kindly to blood suckers" I said telepathically.

"Whatever, I'm out of here." She turned around then looked over her shoulder baring her fangs at me; a hissing sound came out of her mouth in the process. She started running away after taunting me. I got angry that she would do that, so I chased after her.

"Stop following me!" she yelled picking up speed.

"Never" my thoughts said. We kept on running until we reached the park. Nobody was there, thankfully. She ran up a metal slide then jumped off the top. She landed perfectly and made a one hundred and eighty degree turn and headed back to the forest. I skidded to a halt as my claws tried to grab the ground. The rouge went down a bike path, and I followed. In the air there was a smell that smelled like citrus fruit; I could taste something sour on my tongue. I knew the scent anywhere, Vlad. I saw the vampire girl in front of me tense up and slow down a little. Vlad's scent grew stronger down the path. Up ahead I saw a silhouette against the sky. It was a pointy hair man. She apparently didn't see it in front of her because she looked over her shoulder at me then ran right into the man. They both fell down with an 'oomph.'

"Ahh, another snack" Vlad said looking at the figure on the ground, on her back.

"Vlad" I growled.

"Oh it's you again, house pet" he said.

"Vlad?" she gasped. I could hear her breathing and heartbeat speed up. She scrambled to her feet then back up a few steps.

"Sam, my dear. I've been looking for you everywhere. Why do you keep running from me?" Vlad said pretending to be hurt. He ran up to her and wrapped an arm around her upper body. The opposite hand reached up and grabbed her hood pulling it down to reveal Sam Manson. The beautiful goth girl that I love. I stepped back and tripped over my own paws. "There's your beautiful face." His hand moved from the hood to her forehead pushing her head back, exposing her neck. She hissed at Vlad angrily and bared her fangs at him. I squeezed my eyes shut to make sure I wasn't dreaming and opened them again. Sam was still being held by Vlad, and she still had fangs.

**A/N: Yikes! Poor Danny learned the truth about Sam.**


	6. An Army

Sam's POV

Vlad's hand was forcing my head back so that I couldn't move. I wanted to get away, but I couldn't. I looked to my side. I saw that the black and white werewolf that was following me looked sad. It was looking at me as if in disbelief too. It made me feel guilty and ashamed, but I don't know why. Vlad leaned down to my ear. "You will be mine, my dear" he said assuredly.

"You won't, you sick crazed up fruitloop. I hate you, and you know it" I said cruelly. His hand moved down to my chin. He jerked my head around so that I would be facing him. I spit in his eyes. He released me and wiped the saliva from his face.

"I like it when you play hard to get" he said seductively.

"Yeah, but when I do, you never catch me."

"This time will be different." He lunged for me. I tried to move away, but he predicted my movement and grabbed my arm. He twisted it behind my back. I screamed in pain. "I'll make the pain stop if you beg me too." Tears streamed down my face.

"Never." He growled in frustration and grabbed my neck. He turned my head slightly to the side.

"Beg or I will snap your neck" he commanded. I cried harder. I knew what was going to happen next since I would never give in to him.

"Do it" I said fearlessly. He frowned then smiled.

"Fine then I won't have to deal with you ever again." I screamed as his hands tightened their grip and started turning my neck in the wrong direction. I waited for the end, but it never came. Instead Vlad's hand let me go completely and I heard him fall to the ground behind me. I turned around to see the wolf holding him down. Drool dripping onto Vlad's face as it bared its fangs.

"Go!" I heard the wolf's telepathic voice say. I nodded but ran behind a tree to watch and see what would happen. The werewolf just stared at Vlad, but I could hear it talking too. "This is the end Vlad any last words?"

"Yeah, get off me!" Vlad said pushing the werewolf into a tree. The wolf hit its head hard of the trunk. "You will pay for this, but next time I will have an army and you and your kind will all die." He ran off and the wolf lifted its head before going unconscious. The wolf slowly got smaller and reverted to Danny Fenton. I gasped and fell onto my knees. His head was bleeding. I got up to leave but I couldn't leave him there, so I walked up to him and picked him up. I walked all of the way home trying to not look at the blood on my hands. When I got home, I put Danny on the couch and sat there waiting for him to wake up.

Danny's POV

I slowly opened my eyes but only to get a light shining in them. I groaned from a headache. My head felt hot, so I touched it. I felt my hair and something that felt light gauze. I could faintly hear a voice talking in the background. "I'm sorry that you got hurt" a voice said. "I should have told you from the start. I hope you're not mad at me because if you are then I don't know how I will feel. I probably won't be able to live with myself. Please don't be mad" the voice whispered. I slowly turned my head to find the source of the voice I was hearing. Before I finished turning my head, the voice spoke. "Don't move" it scorned. I felt a hand touch my shoulder, so I continued turning my head out of curiosity ignoring the voice. I saw Sam staring at me. "Danny! What did I just say!?" Sam shouted standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

"I had the strangest dream" I smiled remembering the scene of Vlad and Sam.

"Oh, what was it about?" she asked worriedly.

"It was about youu being a vammpirrrre" I said but the words were a little slurred from my head injury.

"Danny, that wasn't a dream."

"But Sam, look at you. You're perfectly normal" I said slowly so that my words came out right.

"No I'm not. I'm a monster see" she said pointing to her mouth where fangs unsheathed. My eyes got big, and I jumped up from the couch I was on. I took in my surrounding and saw that I was in Sam's house.

"Danny, stop moving!" I looked at her and her fangs.

"Sam, how can I stop moving if I just found out that you're a vampire? That is really big news and shocking news at that. Why didn't you tell me? Didn't you trust me?" I shouted.

"No it's not that. I just thought that you would be afraid of me. Besides I really like you, and I didn't want to scare you away. But apparently I was wrong because you're a werewolf. Didn't you trust me to tell me your secret?" Sam shouted back.

"Well… wait you like me?"

"Well yeah I like you. I thought you would notice a little, but I guess you didn't. I noticed that you liked me too."

"Oh, you noticed that? Well I guess I can't hide my feelings toward you" I said obviously embarrassed and calm.

"You're in luck because I forgive easily. Can you forgive me for not telling you that I'm a vampire" Sam said softly.

"Yeah but only if you can forgive me for not telling you that I'm a werewolf" I offered and grabbed her hand. The cool touch of her hand made me relax.

"Fine, you have a deal" Sam smiled.

"Well since we both admitted our feelings to each other, and I can't hate you since I love you. Will you be my official girlfriend and I your boyfriend?" I said sweetly.

"Maybe, but you have to do something for me first" she teased.

"What would that be?" I said grabbing her hands and dancing around the room with her.

"Kiss me" she said shyly.

"Yes, ma'am" I said happily. I smirked then leaned down towards her. She looked at me and leaned up. Our lips met halfway, and I felt a spark. We both smiled after five seconds into the kiss then pulled away. We both went to Sam's movie theatre after that and watched a whole bunch of movies. I considered it our first date. I was getting tired through the middle of the fifth movie, so I fell asleep leaning against Sam's shoulder. I woke up in a black and red room, Sam's room. I could smell bacon, so I went downstairs. On my way down, I noticed a wall display of graduation caps. There were about twenty of them. Sam was in the kitchen cooking pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Sam walked over to the table and put down a plate full of breakfast food. I sat down and started digging in. "This is really good" I told Sam between bites. She smiled and used her vampire speed to peck me on the cheek then sit down and start eating. "Hey, I thought vampires didn't eat human food."

"We don't" Sam simply said.

"Then why are you eating it?"

"Because I grew to like the taste a little bit, I refused to drink blood when Vlad first created me, so I only ate human food" she explained.

"Oh, why did you not drink blood?"

"It's inhumane and disgusting" she said like it was obvious.

"I think I like you a little more now" I said.

"Ugh, whatever" Sam said rolling her eyes but smiling.

"Why do you have a bunch of graduation caps?"

"After Vlad turned me into a vampire, I didn't finish high school. I moved then finished my senior year. I got bored after a year of doing nothing, so I continued going. I kept all of my caps from each year I attended school. Which would be about twenty years altogether" Sam said sadly.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"I just wish I wasn't the age I actually am. Plus I can't have a family or age" Sam said. She looked up from eating and bit her bottom lip. "I think that I might have even gone to school with your parents. By the way your dad, Jack Fenton, owes me twenty bucks. Plus I'm adding a five dollar interest so twenty five dollars altogether." I just stared at her gawking.

Sam's POV

"Let's get down to business, Danny."

"For what?" he asked confused at our random change of subject.

"Vlad" I said spitefully like the name burned my mouth just saying it.

"Him? What for?" Danny said with a frown.

"Last night Danny, you probably don't remember because of your concussion, but he said he was going to come back but with an army." Danny was drinking some orange juice then spit it out all over me. "Danny!"

"Oh my gosh, Sam I'm so sorry. Let me help you clean up."

"No, I'll do it just give me a minute" I said before running upstairs, getting a shower, changing my clothes, and running back down to Danny.

"Technically Sam, that was two and a half minutes."

"Danny, drop it. We are going to have to form an army ourselves. We can't take him on alone. We'll have to fight till one side wins" I snapped.

"Okay yeah, I guess you're right. I know a few people that can help us out."

"Great give them a call and I'll find some people on my own."

"Let's go!" he said jumping up and running out the door.

"Danny, you're such a gentleman" I said to myself sarcastically.

Vlad's POV

I was going to form an army, and I knew just the people to make my followers. There was a reform prison in town and there were a bunch of prisoners there. I was in my bat form right now heading to the prison. I flew through an open window and landed in front of a cell. I transformed into my human form. Some guards noticed me and started running towards me. I knocked them out easily and drained all of their blood. I broke off all of the bars of each cell then grabbed each man or woman in the cell and bit them. Each got venom in their blood and turned into a vampire. After they were completely transformed, I told them to turn everyone else into a vampire then meet me out in the prison yard. Twenty minutes later all of the prisoners and some guards were in the yard staring at me. I cleared my throat. "We will feast tonight and battle at the next full moon" I shouted to the crowd. Everyone looked frightened and confused, so I knew they would follow me because they didn't know what to do. I turned into a bat and flew away into the night with a swarm of other bats behind me. The next full moon would be in two days. I was going to lead them to my mansion and hide them there. I am the mayor of the town and people can't know about me and my secret.

Danny's POV

_One and a half hours later…_

I was in my wolf form talking to my mom about the army Sam and I were forming; she got mad but calmed down after I told her about how much I loved Sam. She told me that over the past half hour, Dash and Kwan reported that Tucker, Valerie, and an Amity park citizen named Johnny Thirteen turned into werewolves. I was shocked but told her that she needed to round up the pack plus the newbies for a meeting. I had to tell Sam to meet me in my pack's meeting spot. I ran off and sniffed out Sam's scent. I followed it and found her in the park sitting on a bench. She was sitting down staring at the moon and humming to herself. I walked up to her. She jumped and stood in a karate stance before realizing it was me. "Hi Danny, you know you shouldn't sneak up on me as a werewolf. I could cause some serious damage to you" she chuckled.

"Why are you in the park doing nothing?" I asked with my telepathy.

"I'm here for a good reason, besides I knew that you would find me" she said batting her eyelashes.

"I got my pack rounded up for a meeting. They don't know about you yet though. Just so you know the werewolves are students from our school. My mom and sister are werewolves too. The students from our school are Kwan, Dash, Paulina, Star, and newly Tucker, Valerie, and some strange guy named Johnny Thirteen."

"I found some members that will fight with us too" Sam said. I watched her and she looked straight ahead then whistled. A few people came out from the forest quickly and stood a distance away from me. Sam ran up to them and turned to face me. "This is Ember, Kitty, Harriet Chin, Agent K, Agent O, and Gregor event though his name is Elliot but he changed it after he turned into a vampire. They all live here in Amity Park and they gave me some crucial information."

"Wow that's great. What's the information they have?" I asked curiously.

"They heard that Vlad's going to attack us in two days, on a full moon."

"We'll have the meeting tonight then train for the remainder of the time if everyone helps us fight Vlad."

**A/N: Sam learns about Danny and they kiss. Yeah and an army comes in. I had to add in other character from the show, obviously. Review.**


	7. The Battle Begins

Danny's POV

Sam and I were at my pack's meeting spot. We were in the back, in the shadows, where nobody could see us. Everybody was in their human form, so there wouldn't be a problem since they couldn't smell Sam. All of the other vampires were in trees as bats waiting to hear the meeting. I looked at Sam; she looked worried and scared. I moved a strand of hair to behind her ear then cupped her face with my hand. She leaned into it and looked at me a little assured. I nodded and stepped out of the shadows and into the light. Everybody turned towards me when I stepped on a branch. I just smiled and waved. They continued their chatter. My mom was up front and so was Jazz. I walked up to them and smiled. My mom nodded to me, and I raised my hand to silence everyone. They all hushed, and I cleared my throat. "Everyone I would like to thank you all for coming" I started. "We have learned that Vlad will be attacking us in two days. He is coming with an army of vampires. Even though this is short notice, we would like you all to participate in this battle."

"What's in it for us?" Dash shouted.

"Just the pleasure of helping protect the town from its ultimate enemy and the pleasure of helping kill Vlad" I said. "Also we will not be killing his mate. She is here with us, and she would like to destroy him as much as us. Sam, you can come out now." My girlfriend stepped out the shadows and walked up to stand by my side. All of the members of my pack growled and changed into werewolves. They growled and crept closer to me and Sam. I turned into a werewolf too and jumped in front of Sam. She screeched and ran to my mom's side. My mom wrapped an arm around her. Paulina, Star, and Dash sprang towards them. I lunged at them and started attacking them. They started attacking me. I jumped back "You will not hurt her. She is now on our side, besides she is my girlfriend now" I barked through telepathy. The three of them stood still and stared at me.

"You're dating a vampire?" Tucker asked shocked. He was sort of scared because he was alone with Sam when he was just a human.

"Yes" I said growled. "Now we need to stop this nonsense and focus on the matter at hand. The battle will be in two days now get over the fact the Sam is going to help us or leave." All of the werewolves looked at each other and turned back into their human forms. "Good now since we are only a pack of ten, Sam and I have gathered up some more people to help us." I whistled and several bats flew down from the trees and changed into humans.

"Why would you get vampires to help us?" Johnny Thirteen snapped.

"Who else would? These guys hate Vlad too, so who better then vampires? Their names are Ember, Kitty, Harriet Chin, Gregor, and Agent K and O. Play nice." I snapped. The meeting went on and we talked about all of the details. The new werewolves have to be trained, and the battle will take place in a huge clearing.

Sam's POV

_Two days later under a full moon…_

I was nervous. Our little army was all ready and set up in the clearing we picked out. All of the werewolves, vampires, and even Jack Fenton was here. He had some type of gun that made enough solar light to vaporize a vampire. I could sense tension between the vampires and werewolves. We were about to have a pre-battle talk but just as Danny opened his mouth to speak, and an argument started. "How do we know that these overgrown ticks won't stab us in the back?" Dash yelled.

"I heard that mutt. Well if you must know, some of us have human relatives in this town. Of course I wouldn't expect your dog brain…" Gregor started.

"Sorry fang face, we thought it was because you won't have anything to eat" Paulina butt in.

"That's it fur-ball. I'm sinking my fangs into you" Ember hissed unsheathing her fangs.

"Bring it on Mrs. Mosquito" Paulina challenged. As a girl fight was about to break out, Danny jumped onto a nearby boulder.

"We face total annihilation by an enemy we all hate, and yet we still argue over our differences. Do I need to remind you that we're not just fighting for ourselves but our town and everyone in it? I don't care what species you are; I expect you all to fight as a team" Danny shouted to the group. Everyone looked at each other. They were grumbling about still hating the other species, but they didn't fight. "Great, now everyone get into your positions. Sam, what do you feel?" Danny asked looking at me.

"I feel a strong presence of oncoming vampires. They are close by" I said trying not to run away. The werewolves kept glancing at me when Danny spoke to me, and I was getting creeped out. He nodded and turned into his black and white werewolf form. Everyone else followed suit. We stood in the clearing for about fifteen minutes when Vlad followed by an army of about fifty people appeared from the shadows. I stiffened when Vlad looked straight at me and smirked. He then looked at Danny and bared his fangs. Danny growled in response to Vlad's action. Vlad took a step forward and put his hands behind his back. He put two fingers together and snapped them. The army of prisoners charged forward, so we did too. I ran towards a short fat man. He came at me but I was faster. I jumped into the air and landed on his shoulders. My hands grabbed his neck. I twisted it until I heard a snap. He fell limply to the ground, so I took a chance and shoved a nearby stick through his heart. Jack ran pretty fast considering his large size and blasted vampires to and fro. Dash and Kwan ran up to a very buff and muscular vampire knocked him to the ground. Kwan grabbed the guy's legs; Dash grabbed the guy's shoulders. They both pulled on him like he was a tug a war rope, and he was ripped in two. Tucker ran at a prisoner named Technus, well that is what he said his name was, and Technus ran towards Tucker. They both jumped in midair, but Tucker had the advantage because he was higher up. Tucker's teeth chomped down on the top of Technus's head and ripped it clean off. Technus's body fell to the ground and Tucker landed and started doing what looked like a little victory dance.

"This is even cooler than Danny said it was!" he chanted.

"Sam! Ignore everyone and head for Vlad with me. We can take him on together as a team" Danny's voice said in my head. I looked in the direction of where Vlad was standing. Danny was slowly creeping up behind him, but I could see Vlad looking at Danny out of the corner of his eye. I didn't want to see what was coming next, so I rushed to help Danny. Danny opened his jaws wide. Vlad grinned to himself then jumped into the air doing a backflip. He landed in a handstand position on Danny's back. He then pushed himself into the air again but with force. Danny was forced onto his stomach. I ran towards Danny throwing vampires into the air in the process. Werewolves finished the kill on each vampire I threw into the air. I reached Danny and jumped over him. I collided with Vlad and we tumbled on the ground. We tossed, turned and tumbled around. I yanked his hair and bit him repeatedly.

"It's ironic that you're goth and a vampire right. The two features are the perfect together" Vlad said in our struggle.

"Bite me" I snapped. Vlad did just that. "I didn't mean for that to be so literal." Danny tackled Vlad and he held him down. I got up and looked around. There were about twenty vampires left. I couldn't tell if we had any casualties though.

Danny's POV

As the battle raged on, I could hear some vampires talking to werewolves. Harriet was usually quiet but now she was talking to Johnny Thirteen as they fought together. "You know I became a vampire because of the Revolutionary War. Some soldier turned me into one after I witnessed my husband die in a massacre" she said upset. The Guys in White, Agents K and O, were talking about something to do with a war too.

"Hey O, this reminds me of D-Day doesn't. You know allying up and fighting" K said.

"Sure does" O smiled back after ripping a prisoners limbs off.

"Hey fellas, I was in the Gulf War. It probably wasn't as bad as D-Day, but it still was a tough time" my dad cut in. I smiled to myself; dad always did things like that. I could see Kitty being surrounded by two vampires. I could faintly read their name tags. Their names were Walker and Bullet. Kitty was being backed up into a tree with no escape route. Johnny Thirteen ran in, though, and bit Walker's head off while Kitty grabbed a branch and shoved it through Bullet's heart. After the two were finished off, Kitty and Johnny smiled at each other. My dad was lying on his back trying to get away from a vampire. The vampire jumped and Harriet intercepted him in midair. I also saw Star, Paulina, and Ember ganging up on some prisoners named Spectra and Bertrand. They ripped them both apart easily. Dash was off near the edge of the forest fighting a vampire by himself. The vampire charged and hit Dash, knocking him down. The Guys in White agents charged at the vampire, but Valerie beat them to it and intercepted him ripping of his left arm. Both turned around to face each other again, charging. Valerie grabs the other arm in her jaw and rips it off too. The vampire fell to the ground and Valerie jumped up landing on his skull, crushing it. My thoughts were interrupted when Vlad started laughing. I looked down at him and he glanced to the side. Sam was in head lock by a weird gothic bald man named Freakshow about to have her neck snapped. Vlad smiled when he heard me whimper. I let him go and rushed to help my girlfriend. I lunged at the vampire holding her and chomped down on his ribs. He screamed and collapsed onto the ground. Sam grabbed onto my scruff and pulled herself up from the ground. She cupped my muzzle and kissed me on the head then nose.

"Thank you, you're my hero. I thought for sure that I was a goner" she smiled down at me.

"I would never let anything bad happen to you" I declared rubbing my head against her cheek.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

**A/N: The fighting begins and everyone is doing great. They're winning.**


	8. Human

Danny's POV

Vlad started clapping from where he sat on the grass. "How touching" he mocked. He got up slowly and dusted himself off.

"This is the end Vlad," I growled "for good."

"Come and get me then" Vlad taunted.

"It would be my pleasure" I stated. We both sprang at each other head on. My jaw clamped around his wrist and his fangs bit down on my scruff. Sam screamed as I bit his hand off, and he started draining my blood.

"Get off him" Sam screeched. I cringed at Sam's voice but started to claw at Vlad's stomach. I made a few deep gashes. Sam walked up to Vlad and pulled him off me. She held him up by the neck and threw him across the clearing and into a tree. He hit his head. I stumbled over to him dizzily from blood loss. Sam used her vampire speed and strength to grab him again before he could get up. He frowned as he tried to escape from her grasp. She felt no sympathy as she punched him in the nose repeatedly. By the time she punched him for the fifth time, I reached her side. She threw another punch his way, but Vlad moved his head to the side this time. Sam's fist connected with the tree and, it splintered everywhere. One splintered piece of wood flew at Sam and hit her in the arm. It pierced her skin. She yelped and let go of Vlad to instead clutch her arm. Tears streamed down her face as she yanked the wood from out of her arm. I looked at her wound and licked it better. I would have kissed it, but I wasn't human at the moment. Vlad kicked me hard in the ribs as I tended to Sam. I flew through the air and hit a boulder. My one stripe of white fur started to turn crimson red. I looked up to see Vlad with only about five vampires left behind him battling. My dad and a few vampires took on the prisoners while all of the werewolves surrounded Vlad from behind. He didn't notice.

"Now this is your end, Daniel" Vlad said walking up to me and cracking his knuckles on the hand he still had.

"I don't think so" I huffed while standing up. "Turn around." He looked at me confused then turned around. He gasped when he realized that he was outnumbered. Sam joined me at my side. He turned back around to face me.

"If I go then one of you has to go with me" Vlad shouted fuming mad. He lunged for Sam knowing that this was his end. I tried to block his path, but I was still too slow from blood loss and getting thrown into a boulder.

Sam's POV

Vlad dove at me and grabbed my arm. I tried to yank free from his grasp, but he was too strong. He took my arm and slammed it against his thigh like he was snapping a twig. My arm didn't snap in half, but I knew it was fractured. I screamed out in pain. My puncture wound already healed, but who knows how long my arm will take to heal. Vlad grabbed my throat and top of my head ready to break my neck. I heard Danny snarl beside me, so I turned and looked at him. I gave him a weak smile then mouthed the words 'I love you' to him. His eyes became glossy like he was gonna cry. He shook his head and turned back into a human from his draining energy and sadness. He was on his hands and knees. Fire burned in his eyes as he got up and charged at Vlad. "Danny, don't!" I shrieked. Vlad looked down at me then up at Danny. He put up an arm to shove Danny to the side, but Danny instead slid under Vlad's arm like he was trying to slide into a baseball base. His leg made contact with Vlad's shine knocking Vlad off his feet. While on the ground, Danny got up and towered over Vlad. He revealed a large pointed stick from behind his back. I knew what was about to happen, so I grabbed Vlad by the shoulders and forced him onto his back. Vlad struggled in my grasp as his eyes focused on the stake plummeting down towards his heart. The stake pierced Vlad's skin as in wedged into his heart. Just as Vlad's body went limp, I let go of Vlad and toppled over screaming in pain at the top of my lungs. Danny rushed to my side and pulled me onto his lap cradling me.

"What's wrong Sammy!? I can't help you if you don't tell me! Please Sammy, I don't like to see you in so much pain" Danny shouted with panic in his voice

"It-It-It hurts…..It-It-It hurts so bad" I managed to get out between crying and screaming.

"What hurts? You have to be more specific" Danny said obviously frightened.

"M-M-My arm" I said clutching it to my chest. I didn't know why it suddenly hurt so bad, but it did. I was in so much pain that I couldn't even smell the werewolves' wet dog scents anymore. Everyone's eyes were on me. Danny gently tugged my arm away from my chest. He held it up and turned it around examining it.

"Well, I think it's fractured" Danny concluded. "It should finish healing up in a few minutes so let's just wait." He held me tighter to his chest as I cried into his shoulder. Danny, Tucker, Maddie, and Jack stared at me waiting for me to do something. Everyone else just quietly talked to each other. The vampires and werewolves seemed to be getting along fine now.

"Tonight was great! It reminds me of the one night, during the Civil War, when my division was ambushed by the confederates. It was so thrilling, and I was running on adrenaline. President Lincoln even gave me a medal for leading the survivors to safety" Gregor bragged. Ten minutes probably passed by the time Danny adjusted my body, so that I was in front of him.

"Sam, does your arm feel better?" Danny asked with shining blue eyes.

"No" I said shaking my head. Danny put his hand on my cheek and stared at me. He gasped. "What?" I asked.

"It's not possible. Y-Y-Your skin is warm" Danny choked out.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You don't feel cold anymore" Danny explained.

"Yeah and you have fangs" I joked.

"Sam, I'm serious. Can you get up for me?" he pleaded. I moaned but did it anyway. I let my arm hang loosely at my side. "Good let's take a break and join in with everyone."

"Hey Sam, did you always smell so good" Gregor asked.

"Umm, I don't know. What do I smell like?" I asked.

"You smell like sweet blood. Like you are a human" Kitty put in licking her lips.

"Human, ha, I wish" I said.

"I don't know, Sam. You look different" Tucker said. Danny just stared at me and started smiling.

"Sam, I have an idea. Can you show me your fangs?" Danny questioned like I couldn't do it.

"Sure" I answered. I concentrated and tried to unsheathe my fangs but nothing happened. "That's funny that's never happened before."

Danny's POV

I watched Sam try to bring out her fangs, but she couldn't. Another idea came to mind. "Can you run to that tree and back in about five seconds?" Sam nodded and started to run. She ran like any normal human and quit halfway there. She turned around and walked back.

"I can't do it" Sam whispered to herself. I wrapped her in a hug.

"It's okay I think I know why. I read somewhere that if the vampire that created you is killed, then you will become human again" I whispered.

"Really?" she said looking up at me.

"Yeah, now we can be together forever" I smiled.

"Yeah, forever" Sam smiled. I leaned down and gave her a kiss. We parted and Sam looked around. Sam spotted my dad. "Jack, you owe me twenty five dollars from high school" she shouted to him. He looked up from talking to Agents O and K about his gun and stared at Sam. He took in what she said.

"I thought it was twenty dollars" Jack said.

"I added a five dollars interest for your payment being late" Sam smirked.

"Nice Sam, let's just get you to the hospital" I said laughing. I grabbed her hand and we walked away.

**A/N: Awww, the story comes to an end. Although there is an alternate ending if you want to read it. I hope you do. If you do, please tell me which one you liked the best out of the two. I also have a challenge from ****t-rex989 ****for anyone who is brave enough to try it. **_**Challenge**_**: Draw each of the characters in their werewolf forms.**


	9. Alternate Ending

**A/N: This chapter takes place in the middle of chapter five. It replaces the end of chapter five and the end of the story. Go to chapter five if needed.**

Danny's POV

I was outside in the forest lying on the ground in my wolf form. I was waiting for a sign to show that the rouge was still in town. I was giving up faith and hope that we would find her and use her as bait. My ears perked up when I heard a squeal. It sounded like a squeal of pain. I darted from side to side dodging the trees in my pathway to reach the source of the sound. I smelled freshly shed blood. I kept running until I reached a dead raccoon. Around the corpse, the scent of earth and fresh vegetables overwhelmed me. I recognized the scent instantly. I grew furious at the vampire I never even met and ran in the direction the vampire headed. As I ran the scent grew stronger and thicker. She was close. I kept running until I saw a dark hooded figure. It was hunched over a doe sucking on its neck. I stayed a fair distance away and downwind so that she wouldn't smell me. I quietly laid down and studied her thoroughly. She looked exactly the same as my mother described her. She was about five to seven inches shorter than me, skinny, and I could see a little bit of black hair sticking out from behind her hood. Her form stood up straight, and she whispered a quiet 'sorry' to the dead animal. Her voice was like an angel and familiar, even though she is a living nightmare. I couldn't get distracted now, so I slowly crept up behind her. My paws hit the ground and dodged all of the leaves and twigs in the way. She stood there silently not moving, so I kept proceeding forward. I was a few inches away from her by the time I opened my jaws up wide. I moved my mouth towards the back of her shin. By the time I clamped my jaws shut, she jerked her leg forward and spun around to face me. I forgot to not breathe, so she must have felt my breath on her skin. The shadow covering her face made it impossible to see what she looked like, but I could see red sparkling eyes looking into mine. "Leave me alone, I didn't do anything wrong! Look, I'm sorry that I killed that wolf, but I was new here and didn't know the rules" that all so familiar voice said frustrated.

"I don't listen or take kindly to blood suckers" I said telepathically.

"Whatever, I'm out of here." She turned around then looked over her shoulder baring her fangs at me; a hissing sound came out of her mouth in the process. She started running away after taunting me. I got angry that she would do that, so I chased after her.

"Stop following me!" she yelled picking up speed.

"Never" my thoughts said. We kept on running until we reached the park. Nobody was there, thankfully. She ran up a metal slide then jumped off the top. She landed perfectly and made a one hundred and eighty degree turn and headed back to the forest. I skidded to a halt as my claws tried to grab the ground. The rouge went down a bike path, and I followed. In the air there was a smell that smelled like citrus fruit; I could taste something sour on my tongue. I knew the scent anywhere, Vlad. I saw the vampire girl in front of me tense up and slow down a little. Vlad's scent grew stronger down the path. Up ahead I saw a silhouette against the sky. It was a pointy hair man. She apparently didn't see it in front of her because she looked over her shoulder at me then ran right into the man. They both fell down with an 'oomph.' The girl quickly got up and ran away leaving Vlad on the ground. Right in front of me was the vampire that I have been hunting down for years, and I couldn't let him get away again. I let the rogue go free. "Vlad, what a nice surprise. How have you been? Still a night time murderer I see" I said.

"Ahh, Daniel we meet again" Vlad grinned.

"Cut the introductions because this time you're not getting away."

"Whatever pleases you, my boy."

"Don't ever call me that" I snarled then lunged at Vlad. I collided with him forcing him on his back. He quickly put his feet under me and onto my stomach. His feet pushed up and tossed me over Vlad's head. I landed on my back. Even though Vlad was doing a good job fighting, I could tell that he was a little weak. He must have been on this bike path earlier looking for food. "Are you a little hungry Vlad?" I taunted.

"Yes, but I always have enough energy to beat you" Vlad growled. He grabbed one of my hind legs and one of my front legs and picked me up. He swirled around place then let go, making me hit a tree. The force of impact cracked the tree, and it started to fall down. The tree was falling right towards Vlad, and he was facing the wrong direction to see it. It fell right of top of him. He was on his stomach under the tree; he hunched his back and the tree rolled off of him. I jumped onto Vlad's back and pushed his head back against the ground. Vlad started to chuckle. "Maybe, I wasn't strong enough today but before you finish me off I have something to say. That girl you like maybe love, Samantha Manson, is actually a vampire. I know that because I created her, and I have followed her around since the day she 'died'. I have been watching you two. She is also the rogue you've been chasing" Vlad said with an evil smirk on his face. I stood frozen in place. My heart was feeling different emotions all at once. I was hurt, enraged, full of disbelief, and sad because the girl I loved was the thing I hated the most. My anger took over and clouded my thoughts. I looked at Vlad and ripped his throat out without a second thought about it. I left him lay there, and I headed back to the park. When I reached the park, I noticed that no one was there except for one girl dressed in black, Sam. Rage took over and I charged towards her. She was sitting on a bench smiling at the sky letting the wind blow through her hair.

Sam's POV

I was tired after running from that black and white werewolf, so I decided to take a break from being a vampire here on a park bench. I was just sitting there looking at the stars when my whole world changed before my very eyes. I felt warm not cold, weak not strong, and normal not superhuman. My enhanced senses were not enhanced anymore. I knew what had happened because I heard stories about it from other vampires. I was a human again. My creator must have died or been killed. Somebody did what I have been trying to do for years, so I looked up into the sky and smiled, letting the cool air hit my face. I heard a low growl behind me, so I snapped open my eyes and turned around. There, behind me, was the black and white wolf from earlier. He was slowly inching his way towards me. I screamed. Didn't he know that I was now a human? It darted towards me knocking over the bench and pushing me down to the ground. "Get off me" I cried.

"No" the wolf's voice said in my mind.

"Yes, you can't harm a human" I snapped.

"But you're not a human at all. How could you not tell me? Why would you lie to me? I loved you, Sammy. But now you must die for your wrong doings" the wolf said. I stared at it. He said he loved me, but I didn't even know him. I looked into his blue eyes and studied them hoping to figure out who it was. Then it hit me, there was only one person who I knew could possibly love me with blue eyes and that was Danny.

"D-Danny? Is that you?" I asked curiously.

"So what if it is? Are you going to go easy on me then because I won't on you?" he said with rage. He snarled at me baring his teeth. I started crying; he sounded so serious. His eyes softened a little at my actions, yet he started to lift his paw to swipe at me. The paw reached its full height then fell towards my face. I closed my eyes and let out a blood curdling scream for I was expecting to feel pain, but I never did. I opened them to see the paw hovering over my face instead.

"Aren't you going to finish me off?" I sniffled.

"I want to get rid of vampires so much, but I just can't hurt you Sam. I love you too much" he said ashamed and angry at himself for not finishing the job.

"Really?" He started shrinking in size and turned into Danny Fenton the human. He nodded.

"Yeah."

"I love you too, Danny." He smiled at my words and leaned down towards me. I leaned up and our lips met. Fireworks explode in my mind. We parted and both stood up. He walked up to me and wiped my tears away.

"So will you be my vampire girlfriend?" he asked nudging me while moving his eyebrows up and down. I laughed shortly but frowned afterwards.

"No" I simply said grabbing his hand and started to try to walk away. He didn't budge, so I looked back at him. He was frowning.

"Why not?" he whined.

"Because I'm not a vampire anymore. It's a long story. I'll explain on our way back to my house. I will, however, be your normal human girlfriend" I said finishing it off with a wink. I let go of his hand and walked away. His frown lifted and he jumped up and down before running after me. Danny reached me and scooped me up in his arms bridal style carrying me away into the night.

**A/N: Hope you like both endings even if one was better than the other. Make comments about them if you want. Sorry if anyone was too OC during the story. Nobody knows how the characters act except for the creator, Butch Hartman.**


End file.
